You are my everything
by StarInuAngel13159
Summary: Inuyasha loves Kag Kag loves inu CRAZY highschool and MORE MUHAHAHA prob going to be alot of chaps
1. Default Chapter

Prolouge Hey Kag!  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed down the halls of Shikon High.  
  
"Inuyasha!: replied an overly excited raven haried girl. 'I missed him' Inuyasha had gone to his parents summer house over the summer and she had not seen him in over a month. She loved the golden-eyed hanyou but would never tell him. 'God I wish he would love me too.' She was startled out of her thoughts when the mentioned boy surprisingly hugged her.  
  
"Oh sorry, I didn't, mean I mean ummm...." The hanyou stammered trying to think of a good reason why he had hugged the young Miko. Blushing he quickly let go of Kagome and changed the subject.  
  
"So how was the Miko training?" Kagome had spent the entire summer training with her cousin Summer, who also happened to be a very powerful Miko ( AN :I know I know just go with the flow please =) )  
  
"Fine, Summer said that I might have a gift." She left out the part about the fact that the ancient Shinkon no Tama responded to her touch, which no other Miko was able to do.  
  
Inuyasha could tell that the young girl was leaving something out but he didn't know what. He decided to let it go. Just as he was about to ask were Sango and Miroko were a loud BANG was heared echoing through the halls.  
  
"YOU STUPID PERVERT! TO THINK YOU WANT TO BE A HOUSHI!!! GRRRRRRRRRR"  
  
"SANGO"  
  
"KAGOME"  
  
The two girls ran to each other and embraced one another.  
  
"Ummm not to interrupt this humble moment but I think that you killed my best friend" Inuyasha said in an uncaring tone. Just at that moment the mentioned pervert got up and ran over to inuyasha.  
  
"Oh Inu I didn't know you cared" Which got him a very nice sized lump on the head.  
  
"I don't but I need someone to sit next to in History" The pissed off dog- demon replied.  
  
"SUUUUURRRREEEE" Came the response from a very stupid pervert.  
  
"Feh"  
  
"Oh that reminds me Inuyasha your brother told me your classes last night you me miroko and Sango are all in the same classes, and my mom talked to the teachers and they said the assigned seats were ready and were all sitting next to one another except in Algebra where I have to sit necxt to Hojo....Great" Sighed a sad Kagome she hated that dense boy who kept asking her out. As if on Cue the moronic boy came up.  
  
"Hey Kagome what are you doing Friday?" Asked a stupid Hojo.  
  
"Well actually I was...." Before she could finish Hojo answerd  
  
"Great ill pick you up at 8 bye"  
  
"Grr I hate that kid I wish he would die and leave my kagome alone" Inuyasha thought well he THOUGHT he thought but he actually said it out loud  
  
"YOUR Kagome Inuyasha?" which got the dark haried Miroko a nice sized bump on the Head. And the blushing Hanyou responded with a nice "feh"  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
'Save by the bell' a blushing Kagome thought as they all went off to First period.  
  
How did I do? Its my first Fic so I want to know what everyone thought. Remember Review Review Review!  
  
Next Chap......... A Date 


	2. A Date

Ok so I'm writing this today (the 14) But I don't know if I can update it today. I know waiting for updates sucks so I'm going to try and update as often as I can. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Onward  
  
Disclaimer: I know I forgot this before, No sues please I have no money except a penny (Greedy lawyer looks around grabs penny MUHAHAHA!) Anyways I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters but I am working on that factor. Wait MY PENNY! (Runs after lawyer)  
  
CHAPTER 1: A DATE?!  
  
Kagome looks out a nearby window 'grrrr last period sucks! Especially when it's Algebra. I cant wait to get home' Lunch had been a total disaster.  
  
FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Kagome...look OUT!"  
  
Kagome had been so preoccupied with her thoughts that when Inuyasha called her name it had managed to scare the living daylights out of her and she had tripped and was about ready to hit the ground when she felt a pair of big strong arms wrap around her tiny waist.  
  
She looked up into a pair of golden eyes. The pair she has had dreams of looking into.  
  
'Should I kiss her?' Inuyasha contemplated. 'DON'T SHE WILL HATE YOU YOU'RE A HANYOU FOR KAMIS SAKE!' As Inuyasha continued to argue with himself. He failed to notice a loud squeal or the fact that the owner of the squeal was running right towards him.  
  
"INU! I MISSED YOU HONEY!" cried a High-pitched Kikyo (A/N: HEHEHE I have evil plans for this chica MUHAHAHA... sorry Kikyo lovers I don't like her)  
  
Kikyo was running straight at the two teenagers who were lost in their own thoughts. She ran and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha who in return slipped and fell causing Kikyo to let go and fall back into a nearby trash can, which ended with her being covered in red gue. But it also happened to end up with Inuyasha being on top of Kagome. Which had those two blushing like mad.  
  
"Ummmmm sorry Kag, I didn't mean to ummm...." Whatever Inuyasha was about to say was cut off when Kikyo decided to notice what the twos positions were.  
  
"KAGOME! LEAVE MY INUYASHA ALONE!" This loud scream caused both Inuyasha and kagome to Jump up with a start. The two quickly stood up and tried to compose themselves, while the rest of the cafeteria looked on in waiting anticipation.  
  
"I aint yours wench! I broke up with you 2 years ago get over it." Inuyasha was beyond aggravated. He had had a perfect chance to kiss Kagome but it was ruined because of this crazy girl who couldn't get over him.  
  
Kikyo chose to ignore that comment and went straight up to Kagome she rose who hand in the air intending to slap the shit out of this bitch who was trying to steal her man.  
  
Kagome was in pure shock. She new Kikyo had a mean temper. Both hated one another and this wasn't helping the situation.  
  
Just as Kikyo was about to slap Kagome, she felt a firm grip wrap around her arm. In mid swing Inuyasha had caught Kikyo's hand.  
  
"I think you should rethink what your doing bitch, cause if you ever think of hitting Kag again, or doing anything else for that matter I will not hesitate in doing the same back to you." This had only managed to shock everyone within hearing distance, which was well EVERYONE!.  
  
"I will get my revenge sister" Kikyo spat out the word like it was a cursed word; she ripped her hand out of Inuyasha's grip and stomped off.  
  
Kagome looked around the room. Everyone was staring at the two.  
  
"What are you looking at?" With those words from Inuyasha the entire cafeteria went back to eating and talking like nothing ever happened.  
  
"What was that all about?" Asked Sango, her and Miroku had been watching everything from the sidelines. (A/N: I noticed I misspelled Miroku name in the prologue so I'm fixing it.)  
  
"Yeah, SISTER, Kag?" asked Miroku with a perverted look. Which got him a nice sized lump from Sango and an even bigger one from Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha gave Kagome a quizzical look. He two wanted to know what the bitch women had meant by saying sister. 'Those two couldn't be related, No Kagome is sweet and kind with a Beautiful smile and body Kikyo's a pure bitch'  
  
"I'll explain after..." she was cut of by a loud  
  
RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG "School!" she finished quickly. And ran towards her next class. END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Since then Kagome has been ignoring everyone. Even though in most of her classes she has had to sit next to either Sango or Inuyasha.  
  
'Thank Kami its only 10 more minutes of class. I can rush out go to my locker and get out of school before they notice I was gone.' It was then that Kagome noticed the two notes on her desk. One she could tell was from Hojo, the other looked to be in Inuyasha's handwriting. She decided to read Hojo's note first.  
  
Dear Higurashi-san (sorry if I misspelled that)  
  
How are you? I heard there was a fight at lunch with you and Kikyo- san, I hope Inuyasha didn't cause you any trouble anyways what movie would you like to see Friday? I'll talk to you after class.  
Hojo  
  
Kagome sighed and quickly wrote a reply to Hojo and gave it to him. She told him she was busy Friday and that she wouldn't be able to go out this weekend or the next for that matter.  
  
Kagome wasn't stupid she knew that this weekend was Valentines Day. And Kagome wanted to spend it with someone special. That someone being a silver haired hanyou with golden eyes and the cutest ears she had ever seen (In this world people accept hanyous).  
  
Kagome decided to open the next note and hoped it wasn't the usual 'wanna hang later' thing.  
  
Kagome,  
Umm Sango, Miro, and I were talking last period and we decided to do something Saturday as a double date thing. Wow I just read over that and it looks pretty bad. What I'm saying is do you wanna go with me, you know, as my date? Miroku asked Sango out without groping her and I think the shock of that alone made her say yes. Not that I'm trying to make you say yes or anything. I mean it's just a date, and if you want to say no or just go as friends that is fine with me.  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Kagome was in complete shock. Had Inuyasha just admitted to liking her! No it couldn't be, could it? No he probably just decided to go because Miroku wanted him to go and he just wanted a friend with him. But then why would it be a date? She argued with herself for the remainder of class and was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize when Inuyasha and the gang came up to her.  
  
"KAG! Is anyone home?" Kagome looked up at Sango and noticed that her friend must have been calling her for a while. Kagome smiled and together the 4 went to their lockers and started the long walk home.  
  
"So what's up with this sister thing?" Miroku asked to break the strange silence that had befallen the group.  
  
Kagome sighed and decided to tell her friends the story after all they would understand. Wouldn't they? She shook the question out of her mind and just continued.  
  
"Well, you see my father wasn't the brightest thing in the bunch, he grew up in a bad home and through high school he failed a lot of classes. So when he met my mother he saw it as a way out, my mother came from a very powerful family and so when he found she was in love with him, he decided to marry her." She paused and when Sango was going to ask her to continue Inu shook his head telling her to be patient.  
  
"Not long after the engagement my mother found she was pregnant. My father was happy to a sort. Later my mother found that he had a girlfriend on the side and that she was pregnant as well. My mother was in shock. She quickly broke off the engagement and a few years later she married another man and had my sister (In this story she has a sister not brother, you'll see why later on) Rose. Her father later died in a car accident. My father came back when I was 6 and Rose was 3. He wanted to see me. He told my mom he was dieing of cancer and that his final wish was for me and my half sister Kikyo to get along. Her mother was kind but she hated my mom, for my father was in love with my mama not her. He died when I was 8. Kikyo and I tried to get along and everything was going fine until Papa died. Her mother screamed at my mom and me. Telling us it was our fault he had died." By this time Kagome sounded cold. At first she had a sad tone to her voice. But the tone now made even the largest ice glazier see warm.  
  
"Kikyo started to hate me, we started to fight and when were ten we just stopped talking." Kagome sighed. And noticed that they were at Sango's house.  
  
"Hey Kag, Not to like bring up memories but I was wondering, I've known you since you were 8 why didn't you tell me?" Sango asked just out of pure curiosity.  
  
"Because I wanted to forget about her." Sango nodded and gave Kagome a hug.  
  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think of you as my sister." Kagome smiled and the two girls said their good-byes.  
  
The 3 walked in silence until they reached Miroku's house. It was huge, 3 stories as was Sango's. All 4 have come from wealthy families. They said good-bye to the pervert and Inuyasha and Kagome walked in silence. "Hey Kag, not to sound rude and I know that you didn't tell Sango for certain reasons, but I've known you since we were born. Why didn't you tell me?" Inuyasha asked and the sadness in his usual gruff voice made her heart brake.  
  
"Because Inu, you always liked Kikyo, I guess I always hated her a little for that. You always seemed to be in love with her even when we were small. I didn't want you to not play with me because you thought I would tell Kikyo." Kagome tried to hide the sadness but the all-hearing Hanyou heard it.  
  
'Could she actually like me that way?' thought the over thinking boy. His thoughts came to something else and he decided to put his heart on the line.  
  
"Hey ummm kagome?"  
  
"Yeah Inuyasha"  
  
"About the note, I was wondering...."  
  
Kagome knew the boy was nervous and as she reached the steps to her huge house by her shine she smiled and helped him out.  
  
"Yes, I'll be your date, If you want me to"  
  
"Yeah I would like that Kagome" replied the relieved dog-boy. Good maybe she does like me. That or she wants a reason not to go out with Hobo.  
  
"See you tomorrow pup!" Inuyasha almost growled at the nickname but didn't have a chance before Kagome surprised both of them by kissing him on the cheek and running up the steps.  
  
"Kagome" Inu whispered. 'Maybe she does like me' he thought as he started the walk home.  
  
'Kami I like him' Kagome whispered to herself when she got into the house  
  
Neither of the two could wait for Saturday. Neither also knew the 4 figures that had followed them.  
  
OK I got a longer chapter up! YAY! Ok well I hope you guys enjoy and the next chap should be up by the end of the weekend. TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR! KIKYOS REVENGE....or not  
  
Shippou: HEY I'M NOT IN THIS STORY  
  
StarInuAngel: SHHHS you will be soon! I promise. Souta: YOU KICKED ME OUT!  
  
Kagome; I always wanted a little sister.  
  
Souta: HEY  
  
Sango: PERVERT! BANG!  
  
Miroku: OWIE!  
  
Inuyasha: Tune in next time and please bring ramen *BANG* OUCH KAGOME! I mean Reviews 


	3. Kikyo's REVENGEor not

OK I got bored and my boyfriend is outta town with his grandmother =( and since he had to get off the phone I decided I was going to do a double update today YAY! 

**Kikyo: I hate you, I Hate trash cans I Hate Kagome I wanna drag Inuyasha to hell…..**

**Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, Miroku, Myoga, Shippou, Souta, Naruku, Sango, ME, Rose, Kohaku: SHUT UP!**

***Kikyo cowards behind computer*: Ok**

**Now on with the show**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha, if I did I know what I would do (EVIL GRIN)**

**Inuyasha hides.**

**CHAPTER 2 Kikyo's REVENGE…or not**

**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-CRASH**

**"God damn stupid alarm clocks." Mumbled, a pissed off, Inuyasha. It was Saturday and the week had gone by rather slowly. Kikyo was absent all week so there were no worries there. The only thing that had managed to bother Inuyasha was the fact that he had heard rumors of Kikyo's cousins (from here moms side) joining her at Shikon High. 'I hope not. Kikyo is enough trouble on her own but with Naruku and Kouga well that's another story.'**

**It was at that moment that Inuyasha looked over at the clock he had smashed to bits. Well if it was just going off it can't be that late. He was just about to doze off when**

**BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG**

**"Fuckin phones." Inu grumbled**

**"Hello?" **

**"HEY! Inu you know you're not the most social person in the morning"**

**"What do you want Miro?"**

**"Nothing just making sure your up we're supposed to meet the girls at 5 and its already 12. And we need to get them gifts, since its Valentines Day and…."**

**"I know dumbass I already got Kag a gift." Inuyasha didn't want to tell him what it was. It was personal, something that reminded the two of how long they had been together. He didn't know if he was actually going to give her the gift today or not, but that wasn't the point.**

**"Well, I need to get Sango a gift. So are you coming with me or what?"**

**"Sure I'll come with, you might need help."**

**"Help? Why would I need any help I did get her to go out with me on this special day now didn't I?"**

**"Yeah but knowing you you'll screw it up by getting her a perverted gift."**

**"Whatever, see you later."**

**"Feh" Inuyasha then hung up the phone and proceeded to get in the shower. (A/N: Inuyasha in shower, can I join? Inuyasha: NO! Me: DAMMIT!)**

**After his shower he put on black baggy pants, a chain that connected from his waist to his wallet, and a red silk shirt that had flames coming up from the bottom of the shirt. He then got in his black mustang GT with red interior, and drove to Miroku's house. **

**"Wow you're here fast ain't ya pup?"**

**"Shut up dumbass and get your firkin fat ass in this car."**

**"My, aren't we grumpy today" Miroku proceeded to get in the car. He was wearing something similar to Inuyasha, a pair of Black baggy paints, and a dark blue silk shirt, his had a picture of a blue dragon on the front.**

**"Where are we going?"**

**Inuyasha shrugged **

**"Ok lets hit the mall"**

**"Feh" **

**'This is going to be a long day' thought Miroku as they drove down the main street toward the mall.**

**Meanwhile with Kagome and Sango. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**"SANGO what should I wear?" Kagome was at this point, digging through her closet trying to find something to wear. Sango had decided on a short black dress with a thin strap on one shoulder and a long see through sleeve on the other it was also covered in sequin . It was a tight dress and she had picked it out the night before.**

**"I think you should wear the black mini skirt with the chain belt and the low cut black shirt with the red gems across the front saying 'HEAVENLY'" (A/N: I have a shirt like this its awesome) **

**"Then again that's just me" Sango said this all in less then a breath.**

**"Are you sure? I mean I know you are the one who is going on the date and I'm just tagging along to keep Inuyasha company, but I am hoping for more."**

**Sango smiled at her best friend she knew that Kagome was in love with Inuyasha. She of course just thought that she liked the boy, But Sango knows better, Kagome has liked the same boy since she first met Inuyasha. She needs to find a way to get these two together. That's what tonight is about. Her and Miroku came up with the plan to get the two to go out tonight. They just needed to get the two alone and to talk about their feelings. Miroku hold told her how Inu felt. And they came up with this date thing and Valentines Day was the perfect solution.**

**"Yes I'm sure, now come on we need to get you in the shower and get you ready!"**

**"What about you Sango? Aren't you even a little bit nervous about tonight? I mean you have barely gotten ready at all."**

**"I know but since I spent the night last night, so I don't need to worry about getting over here in time, and you were so busy fretting about today you didn't notice that I set all my clothes out all ready and picked out the makeup that I will be wearing today." Sango smiled a very knowing smile one that said 'and I see how much attention you were paying.'**

**Kagome nodded sheepishly. **

**"Sorry."**

**"Come on get in the shower, I'll get your outfit together and pick out some make up."**

**Sango pushed Kagome into the bathroom.**

**"Hurry up I need one two"**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**"Come on Inuyasha what are you worried about?"**

**"Feh, nothing pervert you should be the one worried"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because if you don't keep your hands to yourself then Sango is going to beat the shit out of you."**

**They were walking up the steps to Kagome's house. The two had spent most of the day at the mall. Miroku had gotten Sango a dozen of yellow roses knowing they were her favorite, and chocolate hearts. Inuyasha had decided that he needed to buy Kagome something else as well, just in case he didn't have the courage to give her his gift. He bout her 2 dozen red carnations, that he knew were her favorite, and a box of chocolate. **

**Inuyasha was at this point a nervous wreck. 'What am I so worried about? Its only Kagome, we're just doing this for Sango and Miroku.' His thoughts were cut off when he realized that they had reached the door and Miroku had already knocked on the door.**

**When Kagome stepped out she almost passed out by how good her date looked. 'Oh my kami he's gorgeous, I would love to kiss him at the moment, I never knew a guy could look this good.' Sango was thinking similar thoughts. 'Wow Miroku is absolutely hott, to think the pervert can clean up nicely.'**

**'I cant believe that this is Kagome, she looks more breathtaking then before' 'Remember she's a full blooded Miko, and you're a stupid Hanyou, a girl like that would NEVER go out with you' argued a voice inside his head. That thought quickly vanished when Kagome smiled at him, causing his heart to stop.**

**"Kagome ummm these are for you."**

**Kagome smiled. She was so happy.**

**"Oh Inuyasha their beautiful thank you." She then gave Inuyasha a huge hug causing the two teens to blush.**

**'Sango is lovely. And to think I'm on a date with her tonight, she might think its not real, but she wont when I'm done with her.' **

**"Sango I got these for you."**

**"Oh thank you Miroku." And repeated the treatment to Miroku**

**Miroku then got a evil grin.**

**"Why Sango don't you look lovely" **

**Sango was about to reply on how he looked when….**

**TWEAK TWEAK**

**"PERVERT!"**

**CRASH**

**BANG**

**"OUCH!"**

**"He just had to ruin the moment didn't he?" sighed Kagome**

**"Yeah I think she has thrown everything but the god damn kitchen sink." Inuyasha agreed.**

**CLASH!**

**"You had to remind her didn't you Inuyasha?" laughed the raven-haired girl.**

**"What I couldn't pass up the opportunity, come on Sango calm down, we need to make our reservations and its bad enough I got to carry him to the car, I don't want him unconscious in the restaurant."**

**"Yeah besides since you knocked him out you got to ride in the back seat with him while Inuyasha drives." Kagome knew Sango wouldn't like this and since she also knew Miroku wouldn't be able to sit in the front seat in his condition Sango walked over to the boy to try and wake him up.**

**"Miroku Kagome and I are naked." Miroku jumped up at the sound of this, and because of Inuyasha's sonic hearing he knew what Sango had said. He was also about ready to pound the boy when Kagome stopped him by placing a shy hand on his forearm. **

**"Don't or you'll have to drive."**

**This stopped him. 'Does she want to sit that close to me?' he wondered. He pondered that the whole way to the restaurant.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* AT THE DINNER PLACE (sorry couldn't think of a good name I thought dinner place would do)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"So Kagome how was the trip to Summers over the summer?" Asked a curious Sango. She knew her friend was gone a long time and hadn't said a word about it.**

**Kagome sighed. She knew she could trust her friends, after all she already told about Kikyo, what's one more secret right?**

**"Well, you all have heard of the Shikon no Tama that Summer has at her shrine?" When they all nodded she continued. "Well, it reacted to my touch."**

**She let that all sink in, when she heard the gasps and felt the flinch from the hanyou beside her she took a deep breath and went on.**

**"The legend well it says that…..ummm…" She was cut off when Inuyasha finished it for her.**

**"That only the hanyou miko mate of the Demon of the Western Lands most powerful son shall ever be able to control or activate the Shikon no Tama by a mere touch, the one who shall do that will be the destined mate if the blessed son." Inuyasha knew the legend well. It had be drilled into him since birth. His mother told him that he was the blessed one. And this knew found information told that Kagome was his destined mate. He didn't know how to react. He loved Kagome yes…wait…LOVE! 'I do love her don't I?' But there was always a chance that the legend was wrong, that is what he always went on. Never in his life had he ever wished for it to be truer. **

**Kagome looked up at him and nodded. "Yes that's true. I'm scared though. I don't know what to do or who this man is."**

**Inuyasha nodded. No Kagome wouldn't know, no one would. No one heard the bushes rattle in a nearby plant nor the walkie-talkie signal.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**"Naruku I have some knew information for you."**

**"What is it Kikyo."**

**"I'll tell you late….."**

**Kikyo was cut off when she moved and a waiter tripped, spilling all sorts of coups and pasta's all over her. She quickly ran as to not be spotted and didn't notice that she went out the back door, and landed in a trashcan.**

**"GRRRRR IS EVERYONE AGAINST ME?!?!?! FUCKING TRASH CANS!" At that moment more trash was thrown on her head.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Inuyasha was dropping Kagome off at her house. Sango and Miroku had taken the car to 'talk' while Kagome and Inuyasha decided to walk home. **

**A breeze blew by, causing Kagome to shiver.**

**The next thing she knew she was engulfed in a big warm jacket.**

**"Thanks Inu."**

**"Feh I don't want you to get sit wench."**

**Kagome smiled she had long ago gotten used to the words Inu called her. Know she only noticed the fact that he had cared about her getting sick.**

**When they reached Kagome's house they both stopped. Neither wanting to say good-bye, but knowing they had to. Kagome let out a sad sigh.**

**"Ummm well, Thanks Inuyasha for the…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence when she felt  warm lips press against hers.**

**Inuyasha didn't know what he was doing. Once he heard her sigh he couldn't help himself. He was about to pull away when he felt her arms wrap themselves around his neck, pulling him closer.**

**She deepened the kiss, when his tongue licked her lips seeking entrance she complied.**

**Both stopped only when they need breath.**

**"I'll call you tomorrow." Inuyasha said in between breaths. Trying to catch his breath. He was overwhelmed. She had responded. That had to mean something.**

**"Alright." Kagome smiled and slowly walked into her house. Knowing he was watching every move she made.**

**She opened the door, and screamed a deathly scream.**

**CLIFFY! Gotta love those. HEHEHEHE **

**Sango: That's mean.**

**Inuyasha: I GOT KISSED!**

**Kagome: *Giggle ***

**Shippou: WHERE AM I?**

**Rose: Just be patient.**


	4. Next

Hey guys sorry for the delay but something happened to my computer and the chapters that I was going to update got erased so I got to rewrite them I promise to update this weekend. Thanks for reviews OH and btw someone asked when Inyasha is going to tell Kagome about the legend, I promise it will be within the next 3 chapters! 


	5. More SECRETS!

OK I'm sad I gotta go get a MRI and a C-spine scan thing because I fell down the steps and I think I killed my back. But, I am outta school for a few days because of it and so I get to update a lot YAY! Ok well onward CHARGE! (hehehehe sugar MUHAHAHAHA insanity)  
  
Inu gang and others *Hides in a corner*  
  
Shippou whimpers: She had candy WAHAHAHA MOMMY!  
  
Chapter 3, More SECRETS!  
  
Inuyasha sighed. 'God damn school day.' It was first period and all had started out pretty boring. He had just made the bell before class started and hadn't had time to Kagome yet. He wanted to know what she thought of the weekend. The night he dropped her off she screamed and scared the shit out of him. Her little sister Rose had jumped out and scared her to no end. God damn chilled she's like my brother Shippou.  
  
"Class I want your attention please. We have two knew students today. Class this is Kouga and Naruku. They are both cousins of Kikyo and will have her classes for the remaining year, you may have a seat in the back boys."  
  
Inuyasha's head had jerked up at the mention of the two boys. He knew that her cousins would be coming; he just didn't know that it would be so soon. 'Dammit I need to keep a closer eye on Kagome now.' 'Feh like you mind that' countered the voice. 'SHUT UP AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!' 'I CANT DUMBASS I'M YOU CONSCIENCE! IT'S JUST BEEN SO LONG THAT YOU FORGOT YOU'VE HAD ONE' 'then were have you been?' 'Hang over'  
  
Inuyasha's argument with himself was cutt off when the bell rung. He saw Kagome and waved.  
  
"Kagome whatcha doin?"  
  
"Oh hey Inuyasha! Nothing really class was kind of dull."  
  
"Yeah I agree."  
  
Miroku and Sango decided that they should walk ahead of the two.  
  
"Hey I need to talk to my math teacher. Miroku is coming with me and so we'll see you guys next period." Sango said in a rush and dragged Miroku around the corner.  
  
"Wow I guess it's just you and me for break huh Inu?" Kagome said. Wow 45 minutes with just Inuyasha (I know that's long but it's my story hehe) I'm not sure what we're going to talk about.  
  
"So Kag umm, listen I was wondering if..." Come on you already kissed her once she would say yes to dating you wouldn't she? Inuyasha was stumbling over his words and arguing with himself. God just go for it.  
  
"Kagome I.."  
  
"Yes Inuyasha." Please ask me please ask me please ask me...  
  
At that moment Inuyasha remembered the Carnival in two weeks. He got the perfect idea.  
  
"Well there's a Carnival coming to town in a couple of weeks and I was hoping....well....will you go with me, you know like a ummm date?" There he got it out. Now lets just cross your fingers and hope for the best.  
  
"Ummmm..." Kagome was cut off by answering when she felt a tug at her arm.  
  
"Hello my lovely lady, I would like you to be my women, and since I am sure you will accept I gladly dub you as my girlfriend." Said a man bowing at her right holding her hand.  
  
A vein popped in Inuyasha's head.  
  
"KOUGA GET YOUR HANDS OFF KAGOME NOW!" (Wow he yells a lot 0.o)  
  
"Shut the fuck up dog shit this ones mine." Kouga smirked that is until he felt a hard slap on the back of his head.  
  
"KOUGA! Are you hitting on Kagome!?" asked a very pissed Kikyo.  
  
"Umm no, I mean, Kagome? I uhh" Kouga tried to get out.  
  
Inuyasha was going to beat the shit outta this fuck head that thought he was going to take HIS Kagome until he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Psst Come on." Kagome said that so as only he could hear.  
  
When they were finally far enough away Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Dammit I should have heard him." He said under his breath, no human could hear him.  
  
"I know I should've as well." Kagome responded not thinking that what she was doing was blowing her cover. "How did you hear me?" Inuyasha asked. He knew the answer, but he wanted her to tell him. He didn't want to hide it anymore. He wanted her to trust him, as a friend, as a future mate.  
  
The look in his eye gave it away.  
  
"You know! How could you! I was so discreet. How could...." She trailed off trying to figure out were she had screwed up.  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "When I repeated the legend, I said 'HANYOU miko', I said the hanyou part low enough that Miroku nor Sango caught it. You however knew that and yet said you were it, so you are a hanyou are you not?"  
  
Kagome nodded numbly. She hated the way that everything was falling apart. (A/N. wow Kagome has a lot or secrets lately ne? Well Inuyasha's one to talk...)  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"What type?"  
  
"Well technically I am a Inukurio (Spell check anyone?), like you, but because of my miko abilities I am able to hide my form." She said sheepishly.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. He had already known the answers. He wanted to tell Kagome what he knew. But he couldn't do that until she trusted him enough. She would though that he knew.  
  
He smirked knowingly. "Come on, class is going to start soon."  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"Feh"  
  
She smiled, she knew that meant she was forgiven and she hurriedly followed the boy to class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was brushing her hair. Inuyasha would be there any moment to pick her up and she couldn't wait. Miroku and Sango were to meet the couple at four at a nearby restaurant. She knew that the two seemed to be getting closer, so she just nodded when they came up with the idea.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK.  
  
"KAGOME YOUR DATES HERE!" Shouted her sister up the steps. Kagome took one last glance in the mirror and ran downstairs. She paused at the top of the steps. Inuyasha looked amazing. He had on dark blue baggy pants and a form fitting white wife beater with flames on the front.  
  
Inuyasha nearly passed out. Kagome had on a pair of white short shorts and a black tank top that had the words "Yours Forever' written on the front. (A/N HINT HINT CLUE CLUE DOGGY!)  
  
"Shall we go?" Asked Kagome shyly.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and walked her out to the car.  
  
While they were driving Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and asked a very intriguing question.  
  
"Kagome can you put down your concealing spell? I mean I keep mine down why don't you?"  
  
Kagome thought a moment. The Shikon Jewel wasn't anywhere around so she need not worry about the reaction. 'Why don't I show him my form?'  
  
Kagome nodded and quietly chanted a spell under her breath.  
  
Inuyasha felt a wave of magical power. It was the strongest he ever felt. Both miko and demon power could not compare to what he felt at that moment. Then it died a little but wasn't gone completely.  
  
Inuyasha pulled the car into the parking lot and looked at Kagome. She was even more breathtaking. Her hair was still raven colored but it had silver- white ends at the bottom of her hair. She also had white dog-ears and the tips were black. The most attractive thing was her eyes. They were once a deep blue now the blue had a tinge of gold in the center.  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
Kagome blushed and the two proceeded to go into the Carnival. Kagome looked around and dragged Inuyasha to a nearby ride.  
  
Inuyasha was in such a shock at the look Kagome had that he didn't notice the big 'TUNNEL OF LOVE' sign or that Kagome was leading him onto the ride.  
  
When he finally realized where he was a blush appeared on his face. He looked Kagome in the eyes and went in for a deep kiss.  
  
When they were done Inuyasha was already prepared to ask his question.  
  
"Kagome...will...you....go...out...with...me?" he said between breaths.  
  
Kagome was in shock but that quickly was replaced with happiness.  
  
"Yes" she replied before brining the boy in for another lip lock session.  
  
The both felt a big jerk  
  
"WHAT the fuck!"  
  
Okay I know this was Kind of short but it is late and I need sleep. Sorry but if I look at this screen any longer I'm scared it will jump out and bite me.  
  
Inuyasha: Sleep * Falls to ground* SNORE SNORE SNORE  
  
Kagome * Cuddles with Shippou* Night all  
  
Miroku Grope Grope  
  
Sango WAK! Well since everyone is now either asleep or unconscious then I guess I will end it REVIEW! Pwease?????? NEXT CHAPPIE SOON! 


End file.
